Sudenkorento
Sudenkorento on Tunturihaukan nuorin lapsi sekä tämän oppipoika. Ikää tällä on n.21-23 vuotta. Tunturihaukan kasvatuksen ja oppien ohella poika on saanut kasvaa myös Susiemon hellässä huomassa. Sudenkorento tunnetaan vastuullisena, kunnialla asemansa kantavana shamaanioppilaana. Omanikäistensä seurassa poika kuitenkin selvästi nuortuu ja tämän huolettomuus pääsee esiin. Sudenkorennon läheisin ystävä ja ‘sisarus’ on Pesukarhu, mutta tämä tulee ilmeisesti hyvin toimeen myös lauman muiden nuorten kanssa. Sudenkorennon kyvyt painottuvat unimatkoihin. Tämä myös ennustaa heimon jäsenille taikakaluillaan toisten niin pyytäessä (heimon ulkopuolisille vaihtokauppana lahjoja vastaan). Sudenkorento on myös lahjakas yrttien käytössä henkien kanssa kommunikoidessa ja heiltä opastusta pyydettäessä. Kiinnostusta löytyy myös parantamisen taitoihin, etenkin luonnonlääkkeiden ja shamanismin käyttämisessä parantamisessa. Kokemansa ennenäyn ja henkien johdatuksen myötä Sudenkorento on varma siitä, että he ovat oikealla tiellä ja Suomeen jääneitä heimolaisia palataan vielä hakemaan. Dragonfly is around 21-23 years old and the youngest child of Gyrfalcon. He is also Gyrfalcon’s chosen shaman apprentice. He was raised by Gyrfalcon and has grown in the gentle care of Mother Wolf. Dragonfly is known as a responsible member of the tribe who carries his position with honor, yet his young and carefree side can be seen when he spends time with the younger tribesfolk. His closest friend and ‘sibling’ is Raccoon, but Dragonfly gets along with the other young tribe members just fine. Dragonfly's gifts come out especially in dream travelling and fortune telling / prophecies. He will do fortune telling for other tribe members when asked, for the folk outside of the tribe he does it in exchange of gifts. He also has some interest in healing. He is not a fighter, but instead trusts his feet and flees rather than stays to fight, if no other tribe member is in danger. Dragonfly is optimistic, open and diplomatic. He sees outsiders as both a threat and a resource. He treats warmly those who trade with the tribe and guides those who wish to join Children of Ashes, sharing with them knowledge of their ways and beliefs. When the time came to choose whether to continue with others to Paradise or stay with the wounded, Dragonfly chose to stay. His visions told him that the others were on the right path and would return for the ones left behind. He believed in these visions firmly, fully assured that the others would come to guide them to Paradise. After the terrifying long winter had dragged on, things started happening in the camp, changing Dragonflys course permanently. Events led him to end the suffering of their then-leader, Osprey (Sääksi), who had been poisoned and asked for Dragonfly to release her from the pain. As the blood rushed onto his hands, Dragonflys eyes were opened to what an important burden Shrike (Lepinkäinen) had been carrying all along until then. Of course he had known it was important, but how it felt to release someone from their suffering and that it had to be done by someone. The tribe had not had anyone fulfilling this important deed as Shrike had travelled with the others, and so their wounded had slowly suffered until their fire had finally gone out. After the events of Exodus, a discussion with Shrike and the realization of the importance of the role, Dragonfly chose to ask for guidance from Shrike and Raven to become able to help his tribe, were such a situation to occur ever again. Skills: Chemical ingredient production x 2